Brothers From Another Mother
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Erin and Beth watch realizing they could be Brothers.


**Disclaimer: This is a Rossi/Strauss story, I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**.

Brothers from Another Mother

She loved days like these, when they were together. They'd spent three days at the cabin, taking long walks with Mudgie, cooking, refinishing furniture and laying in the hammock, making out, reading or napping in the sun wrapped in each other's arms. Nights were filled with gentle kisses, cuddling and leisurely hours making love.

On this gorgeous Sunday she sat in the swing, he'd made just for her, watching them fishing off the dock, laughing, and talking. This was a side of both men people didn't see, not even the team. They honestly enjoyed each other's company, valued spending time together as friends; some would say they were in a bromance. She thought they may have been brothers in another life. They were always up in each other's business, asking questions, teasing and offering unsolicited advice, but they'd do anything for each other, one would die for the other, of this she was sure.

Looking up she saw Beth approach, "May I sit with you?" Sliding over, Erin motioned for her to have a seat. "I see why you and Dave love it here; it's beautiful and so peaceful. My walk was so relaxing."

"Yes it is, we don't spend enough time here." Looking around, "You should see it in the winter. "

"I'm sure it's not easy, with your schedule and not knowing when or if he'll be home. Thank you for inviting us. I know how much Aaron loves spending time with Dave away from the FBI and even the team. Not to mention Jack loves his time with Uncle Dave and Aunt Erin."

"David loves the team, they're family, but he cherishes his one on one time with Aaron and Jack. It's good for him, for them. I can't hear what they are talking about but I'd venture to say at least seventy –five percent is not work. I was surprised when David and I started dating how much he and Hotch have in common that isn't work related." Erin said never taking her eyes off the two men and little boy by the lake.

Beth took Erin's hand, "I don't think I ever said thank you for trusting me with your secret when you and Dave started seeing each other. I know you and Dave trusted Aaron, but you didn't have to confide in me. You did and I'm so glad I've been able to travel this journey with the two of you. You've shown me the kind of relationship I want to have with Aaron."

"You will. It took David and I a lot of years to get here." Erin said squeezing the younger woman's hand. "I think we've always had feeling for each other, but we wouldn't act on them. One of us was either married or we fought all the time. Now that we've found our way to each other, it's the best move we could have made. He makes me happy, Beth."

"You make him happy, it's written all over his face." She turned to look at the guys, both Jack and Hotch waved. "Aaron talks about how much he loves you a lot, how he's never seen Dave as happy as he is now."

The two women sat in silence for a while watching Dave and Aaron as they talked and showed Jack the finer art of fishing. They would throw back what they caught. After a while the guys picked up their gear and headed back to the cabin. Dave returned starting the grill so they could cook out. Once started he and Hotch joined the women. Jack was playing with Mudgie in the yard.

"Hey Baby, what are you ladies talking about over here?" Dave asked giving his wife a quick kiss.

"Nothing, just chatting and watching you guys." Erin said taking his hand, standing, "Aaron, sit next to Beth. I'm going to go get food ready."

"No, you two stay out here and relax, Dave and I will take care of it."

Once the guys had gone back in, Beth asked, "Does Dave do this often?"

"Does he do what often?"

"Wait on you, handle things and let you just relax?" Seeing the older woman nod, "I think he's rubbing off on Aaron. He's been more attentive the past couple months."

"I think it comes with age and finding the one person who gets you. You get Aaron. You may not be in the FBI but you get him and how important his job is. David knows I understand him and how important his career is. Yes he's away more than either of us would like, I think that's part of the reason he takes such good care of me and the kids when he's home."

Again they sat quietly listening to Dave and Aaron talk about the last case in Texas, Alex's resignation, Spencer dating Ashley. They talked about Dave teaching Hotch and Jack how to hunt, about Dave running with Aaron in the mornings, about how they had wonderful women who loved them, but mostly they talked about Jack's soccer team and how they were going to make it better this season.

Erin watched them, chuckling when she noticed they were standing the same way, shoulders relaxed, heads cocked to the side, leaning on the picnic table with their hands shoved in their pockets. She'd seen David stand like this often, but it was the first time for Hotch. Nudging Beth, "Look, I think David is rubbing off on Aaron. Look how they're standing."

Beth chuckled, "I've never seen Aaron shove his hands in his pockets like that."

"I told you, Beth, they're brothers from another mother. I see it more and more. Not that it's a bad thing."

"I for one am glad they have each other, I know Aaron isn't close to Sean."

"David has only sisters so it's good for him to have another man to hang out with. Sure he helps Morgan with his restorations, he's fatherly to Reid, and he's a buddy to Daniel, but it's not the same as his relationship with Aaron. Plus all his nephews live far away, he loves having Jack to spoil."

Once dinner was over, Beth and Erin cleaned up while the guys stayed outside. Again Dave and Aaron talked and joked. Jack brought them a football and the three threw it around for a while. Everyone laughed when Dave threw it to Aaron who caught it off balance and fell into the lake.

Coming out of the water, "You did that on purpose." Hotch laughed.

Dave was laughing so hard he couldn't answer. He also didn't see Aaron running toward him. Picking the older profiler up, flinging him over his shoulder, returning to throw Dave in the lake. By this time everyone was laughing at their antics. Dave came up sputtering water, but he was laughing as well.

Once they were in dry clothes, the couples sat in the living area of the cabin. Jack asleep on the loveseat. "Dave thanks for having us up here. This is just what we needed." Aaron commented.

"You know you're always welcome here. You can come here even if we aren't coming. Just say the word and I'll give you keys." Dave responded patting his friend on the shoulder.

"When are you two heading back to Quantico?" Beth asked as they gathered their belonging.

Erin looked at Dave questioning, "We'll probably head back in the morning, since none of us have to be in the office before 10."

They said their good nights; Dave and Erin watched as Hotch, Beth and Jack got into their car and pulled away before heading inside.

/

Wrapping his arms around his woman, Dave kissed her, "Did you have a good time talking with Beth?"

"Actually I did, she's a wonderful person and she really cares about Aaron and Jack." Leading him to the couch, curling into his side, she stroked his face, "You seemed to enjoy your day with Aaron and Jack."

"I did, it's nice to spend time with him away from the BAU, the team and the prying eyes of the FBI. I love the team, they're family, but sometimes there's no privacy. Sometimes Hotch and I just need time to vent, talk and just be. He's like the brother I never had."

Standing she pulled him to his feet, kissing him breathless, they headed for the bedroom, "Beth and I were saying the same thing. You two are brothers from different mother." Seeing him smile, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him again. "Now Agent Rossi, enough talk about Hotch and brothers, it's time for you to concentrate on your wife."

"Yes, Mrs. Rossi." He aimed to please, pulling her down on the bed with him, kissing her behind the ear in just the right spot.

Moaning…she loved days like these.


End file.
